Massively multiplayer online games often include player-exploitable game conditions. Such player-exploitable game conditions can be exploited by cheating players to give them an unfair advantage while playing the game. Other players who are playing fairly may become discouraged from playing because of the unfair advantage provided for the relatively few cheating players. Examples of player-exploitable game conditions are based on the game environment, the scoring, and/or money keeping of the game, and other conditions.
In a given game, if one “cheating” player continuously exercises such an unfair advantage against other players, other players may be deterred from continuing to play that game. Certain very popular games have lost a considerable percentage of their followings because of the inability of the game developers and operators to reliably detect and control cheating players. The acceptance of such games often depends on how well the play by such cheaters is monitored or policed.
For specific games to be accepted and/or continue to be accepted, it is important to provide a mechanism to monitor against such exploitation of player-exploitable game conditions which provide an unfair advantage to a given player.